Llamada en espera
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Era difícil definir como se sentía al contestar aquellos llamados, pero conocía a la perfección aquella voz, a pesar de que nunca le llegó a conocer en persona. Día tras día contestaba jovial aquella tan ansiada llamada, hasta que su teléfono dejó de sonar ¿Qué había sido de aquel chico? No lo sabía, aquella llamada estaba inconclusa, en espera *No pairing*


**Titulo:** Llamada en espera

**Resumen**: Era difícil definir como se sentía al contestar aquellos llamados, pero conocía a la perfección aquella voz, a pesar de que nunca le llego a conocer en persona. Día tras día contestaba jovial aquella tan ansiada llamada, hasta que su teléfono dejo de sonar ¿Qué había sido de aquel chico? No lo sabía, aquella llamada estaba inconclusa, en espera *No pairing*

**Advertencia:** Leucemia. No muere nadie así que no se asusten.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece al ente desaparecido de Himaruya hidekaz

**Notas: **Universo alterno, uso de nombres humanos. Inspirado en una historia real con los privilegios que otorga la ficción.

**Dedicatoria: **A todas las personas que luchan contra el cáncer y a sus familias. Sean fuertes y un abrazo para todos, de parte de esta superviviente de la leucemia.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur cambió la canción en su viejo reproductor mp3, siguió con la yema del pulgar las grietas que poseía la pantalla, era increíble que todavía funcionara a pesar de todos los golpes que tenía, ¡incluso le había pasado un auto por encima!, teniendo que arreglarlo con un poco de cinta adhesiva, pero de tal modo que no fuera perceptible. Aquel pequeño aparato le recordaba a él mismo, apaleado por la vida, pero aun seguía en pie, quizás por esa razón se negaba rotundamente a comprarse uno nuevo o que le regalaran uno, o tal vez porque era la única puta cosa que a pesar de perderla, siempre la encontraba, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos malditos llaveros, llaves, celulares, cuadernos, y otros objetos había perdido para no encontrarlos nunca más. Pero su reproductor seguía apareciendo una y otra vez. Pero sus compañeros creían por que era un anticuado, y que le tenía miedo a la nueva tecnología _touch_ o por que se negaba a tener un objeto tan endemoniadamente estadounidense como los de la manzana a medio comer. Subió el volumen comenzando a tararear, amaba aquella canción. Observó por un momento a sus compañeros en el par de asientos enfrente a él, Alfred como siempre, estaba profundamente dormido sobre el hombro de su hermano. Matthew, el menor de los hermanos luchaba por no sucumbir a la invitación de Morfeo, pero si no se mantenía despierto, se les pasaría la parada del bus. Habían salido tan tarde de la escuela, sumando que era invierno, no quería tener que caminar a oscuras, con el horrendo hielo que estaba sobre las calles, de regreso a su casa, aguantando al chillón de su hermano quejarse de no haberlo despertado en la parada correspondiente. Siguió tarareando, moviendo sutilmente su cabeza al ritmo de la música, procurando no moverme mucho, se encontraba sentado en el asiento detrás del conductor y además tenia a su compañero de asiento también estaba dormido mientras le escurría la baba, toda su galantería francesa al desagüe, ya luego sacaría provecho de aquella situación, Francis se la debía y con creces. El bus dio vuelta en una esquina, observó por la ventana detrás de los gemelos al viejo hospital abandonado de la ciudad.

_Un pequeño de unos 5 años de edad se encontraba dibujando felizmente en una sala de estar, excesivamente limpia y pulcra. Procuraba no hacer mucho ruido, puesto que su hermano, un muchacho pelirrojo de no más de 17 años se encontraba tendido en el sofá durmiendo a pata suelta, se suponía que él debía cuidarlo, pero apenas se quedaron solos se lanzó al mueble a dormir. Si lo despertaba comenzaría una batalla campal entre ambos. Aunque desde hace unos meses, su hermano no le trataba con ese "amor de hermano" tan característico suyo, sino que ahora intentaba por todos los medios no hacerlo llorar, quizás para no recibir las duras represalias de sus padres que recibía cada vez que el pequeño terminaba llorando. Aunque todo eso, sólo desde hace unos meses, desde que le habína diagnosticado esa enfermedad, no entendía muy bien que era lo que tenía, pero sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal con su sangre. Su otro hermano mayor se lo explicó de tal modo que él pudiera entender que algo malo le sucedía, porque tenía que pasar una semana en el hospital y otra en casa, porque debía soportar tantas inyecciones y aquellos dolorosos exámenes a su columna._

_Estaba aburrido ya de dibujar, y al parecer su hermano Scott no despertaría en un buen rato, y William no se encontraba en casa, así que tampoco podría jugar con él, cosa que realmente le agradaba, pues nunca antes lo había hecho, si bien era el que mejor lo trató siempre, y al que más quería, nunca había hecho caso a sus caprichos y juegos infantiles hasta hace muy poco. _

_Buscó la guía telefónica que se encontraba sobre una mesita junto al sofá donde su hermano descansaba, la tomó, y se llevó consigo también el teléfono que estaba en la mesa, se fue lo más lejos que le permitió el cable, encerrándose en el baño. Buscó aquella hoja que ya conocía a la perfección, con un número que sin importar cuantas veces lo marcara, no lograba recordarlo. Marcó con su pequeña manita el número que se encontraba encerrado en un círculo rojo, en medio de la página marcada con calcomanías de hadas e unicornios. _

_- Buenas tardes. Residencia Edelnstein-Hedervary- contestó cortes una voz masculina ya bastante conocida para él_

_- A-a-lo… ¿Señorita Elizabeta? - preguntó tímido, la extrema cortesía del marido de aquella mujer le hacía sentirse realmente muy torpe._

_- Enseguida…- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea como dejaban el teléfono apoyado en la superficie de algún mueble, unos pasos pesados que iban, un murmullo, y nuevamente pasos, estos se acercaban, más ligeros y con el claro tap-tap de un calzado con tacones._

_- ¿Aló, pequeño? - respondió sumamente jovial una voz femenina.- ¿Cómo haz estado?_

_- Bi-bien…estoy en mi casa, me dijeron que podía estar esta semana aquí. Y prefiero aquí, aunque me cuide mi hermano Scott._

_- ¿Se durmió nuevamente en el sofá? - se rio - ¿Y tu hermano William? _

_- Está acompañando a mis papas en no sé que cosa del hospital, espero que sea para que no tenga que ir de nuevo, no me gusta, me pican con muchas agujas, y sólo me dan gelatina para comer, no me dejan tomar té, ni helado, y hace mucho que no como scones, ni nada de lo que me gusta. No es justo.-tenía un profundo puchero en el rostro, a pesar de no poder verlo, la mujer sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba ese pequeño tener que ir al hospital_

_- Pero es por tu bien, aunque a mi tampoco me gustaría comer gelatina todo el tiempo, aunque tengan muchos sabores diferentes._

_- ¡Y el doctor es un __monstruo__!, me hace esa cosa en la espalda que me duele mucho, yo lo pateo y le pido que se detenga, pero William me abraza y Scott me toma de las piernas para que no lo haga, ¡es un complot!, esos tres están en mi contra, no puedo creer que William me haga eso. Pero la señora del aseo es muy buena conmigo, siempre me lleva almohadas muy suaves y me lee cuentos por las noches. Incluso le trae mantas a William cuando se queda a pasar la noche conmigo.-la mujer al otro lado de la línea sonreía imaginándose al pequeño dejando K.O. al viejo doctor de una sola patada, ese chiquillo era muy inquieto.- Se me cayó todo el pelo, pero mi cejas siguen intactas, los gemelos me dicen que están vivas que por eso siguen aquí, no quiero tener dos cosas peludas viviendo en mi cara… Ah, el otro día vi en la televisión un programa sobre el universo, era muy interesante… y Scott cayó al río se empapó entero… y mis tíos daneses vinieron…vi también un programa de peces…me regalaron un peluche de unicornio…también el otro día… ¡fue muy divertido!... descubrí que…_

_Así pasaban horas al teléfono, el pequeño contándole toda su vida y lo que vivía a causa de aquella leucemia, ella le escuchaba pacientemente y con cariño. Cada vez que aquel pequeño cortaba la llamada, ella no podía evitar colocarse a llorar, era horrible que una criatura tan pequeña pasará por aquel calvario, observaba a los dos pequeños que tenía a su cuidado, no podía evitar ponerse a llorar pensando que se le acabaría el mundo si alguno de ellos se enfermará así. Su marido siempre le decía que dejará de contestar esos llamados, pero sólo conseguía que le amenace con una sartén si se atrevía a no pasarle alguna de las llamadas. Nunca lo golpearía, pero algo malo podría suceder si le colgaba a aquel pequeño. Todos los días esperaba con ansias el llamado del pequeño Arthur, había semanas enteras en que no recibía llamado alguno, seguramente porque se hallaba en el hospital. Pero luego el teléfono volvía a sonar, y escuchaba nuevamente del pequeño y su estado de salud. Lloró toda la noche cuando el pequeño le contó que se le habían caído todos los cabellos, incluso las cejas y las pestañas, y que además había sufrido un horrendo dolor de estomago por la medicación, dedujo por lo que le había dicho el pequeño que seguramente se le habría roto el estomago. Y así transcurrían los meses, algunas semanas sí, otras semanas no. Hasta que el teléfono dejó de sonar, pasaron las semanas, los meses, los años. Nunca más recibió un llamado de aquel pequeño. No sabía cual era su número, dado que él había encontrado el número de ella en la guía telefónica al azar, y nunca le pregunto cual era su número al pequeño. _

Sonreía de forma melancólica, se había olvidado completamente de aquellas llamadas, hasta hace unos días cuando sus hermanos hablaban sobre algunas cosas que habían sucedido mientras el luchaba con la leucemia, siendo William quien mencionó a aquella mujer a la que llamaba siempre, no sabía que hablaban, pero se sorprendía de la insistencia que tenia. Scott se burlaba de él, diciendo que seguramente había sido una monja sin nada mejor que hacer que escuchar a un estúpido mocoso hablando de unicornios. Se le acabó la batería de su reproductor, saliendo de su ensoñación, miró por la ventana del bus, si bien había muy poca luz, sabía a la perfección donde estaban.

- Matthew, Alfred…su parada es la próxima cuadra, despierten - mientras sacudía con el pie a Matthew para que despertará, era el que tenia el sueño más pesado de los dos.

- Cinco minutos más…_mom_…- Alfred se removía junto a su hermano, el cual seguía profundamente dormido a pesar de tener el pie de Arthur prácticamente incrustado en las costillas.

- No tengo la desgracia de ser tu madre, soy Arthur y despiértate de una buena vez, que no pienso dejarte dormir en mi casa si se les pasa la parada. A Matthew sí, pero a ti no.-dijo serio, no quería repetir lo de la última vez, aunque debía admitir que a los gemelos apaleando a Alfred en un videojuego era lo mejor, pero no quería tener que estar de árbitro por petición del trio para cerciorarse de que ninguno haga trampa.

- ¡Que malvado eres! - hizo un mohín de lo más infantil, mientras Matthew se desperezaba junto a él. Se había quedado dormido al fin y al cabo, suerte que iba Arthur con ellos.

- eh…Arthur… ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – miró Matthew incrédulo al inglés, nunca lo había sonreír tanto y tan sinceramente, ni siquiera cuando ganaba una apuesta a Francis o hablaba con sobre magia con el noruego del otro curso.

- Recordé la vez que quede sin cejas… - les instó a levantarse tomándolos de las chaquetas del uniforme - ¡ya, abajo! Que ya se detuvo al bus- mientras las puertas abrían, empujó a ambos hermanos fuera del vehículo haciéndoles caer sentados sobre el frio pavimento, que se hallaba cubierto de una fina capa de hielo

- ¿¡Qué! - gritaron al unísono, imaginarse a ese ingles sin cejas, era algo imposible. Seguro les estaba jugando una broma, con ese extraño humor ingles que poseía.

- ¡Hasta el lunes! - se despidió con la mano mientras las puertas cerraban y el bus seguía avanzando. Regresó a su asiento, donde lo esperaba un francés sonriendo de medio lado.

- No me habías contado que había sido tan agresivo el tratamiento _mon ami_

- Conténtate con ser el único que sabe de aquello, y que ha visto las fotos, _frog._ – Suspiró, ahora que se había despertado, tendría que subirle al máximo al reproductor, lastima que se había descargado con el frio_.- ¡Bloody hell!_ ¡Saca tu mano de ahí, que estamos en un transporte público, _git_! - suerte que su parada estaba próxima.

Se quitó la flor anaranjada que adornaba su cabello castaño, peino sus rizos para irse a dormir. Cepilló sus dientes y se marchó a la cama, no sin antes darle una mirada al teléfono de su casa, había cambiado su número, pero eso no le quitaba la esperanza de volver a escuchar aquella infantil voz nuevamente. Se preguntaba a diario que había sido de aquel pequeño, ¿Se habría curado? ¿Había crecido, era alto? ¿Tenía novia? ¿Amigos? ¿Sería un brillante alumno? ¿Qué querría estudiar a futuro? ¿Todavía le gustarían las hadas, unicornios y cosas sobrenaturales?... no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero algo le decía, que aquella llamada sólo se encontraba en espera, y la música que colocan siempre es molesta. Por eso prefería recordar aquella voz diciendo "¡Me voy a curar como dice mi hermano, y voy a viajar a la tierra de las hadas para conocerlas!".

Lanzó su bolso sobre el escritorio de su habitación, tomó una ducha, se cambio el uniforme, y se recostó en su cama, estaba agotado, maldecía su puta suerte de que Francis despertará el ultimo tramo del recorrido del bus. Ya el lunes se vengaría con creces de las bromas por sus cejas, y las metidas de mano en el bus para sonsacarle información. Tomo su celular para cambiar la alarma a la hora del sábado, y se le quedó mirando un momento.

Se había curado, había crecido, era un adolescente normal, destacado en lo académico ¡era el maldito presidente estudiantil!, no tenía novia, pero eso llegaría con el tiempo, tenía pocos amigos, pero bastante buenos, como Kiku, el japonés de su clase, los gemelos norteamericanos, incluso Francis. Soñaba con ser escritor de novelas, seguía amando todo lo relacionado a lo sobrenatural. Aquel niño, ya hombre, se preguntaba a diario, sobretodo cuando tomaba el bus de la escuela a su casa que pasaba frente al hospital, que habría sido de esa mujer, le encantaría poder volver a llamarla, contarle lo que había sucedido en esos 12 años, que la vida le sonreía nuevamente, aunque le gustará aporrearlo algunas veces, pero sobretodo, para darle las gracias, de haberlo escuchado de pequeño con suma paciencia y dejarle un cálido recuerdo. Se había mudado de ciudad, y muchas cosas cambiaron, pero nunca había sido muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos, por eso el aprecio por esa mujer, sería algo que sólo él sabría, hasta que el destino le dé el regalo de poder encontrársela en alguna parte de este enorme mundo, que aún le faltaba por conocer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Me siento satisfecha con esto, quizás no es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero quería dar a conocer la situación más que nada. Realmente me pregunto que será de esa señora. Si chicas, soy una superviviente del cáncer, leucemia para ser específica. Estoy muy agradecida con bastantes personas anónimas que hicieron llevadero el proceso para una niña de 4 años, como la señora del teléfono, la del aseo del hospital, los donadores de sangre, incluso del taxista que nos llevaba de mi casa al hospital.

*exámenes a la columna: Arthur es pequeño, y al igual que yo a esa edad nunca supe que me hacían, solo que dolía mucho. Son punciones lumbares.

*Manzana a medio comer: Ya sabrán a que compañía me refiero ;D


End file.
